LOTM: Decimation Epilogue/Transcript
(Jack, Erin, Alex, Jessica and Rose are seen later on in the day out back on the beach talking) Rose: *sigh* Now this is more like it. Jack: Yeah. No evil Gods, no evil spirits, just some friends hanging out together. Erin: Yep. Alex: Just the way I like it. Jessica: *Snuggles up to Alex* Me to. Alex: *smiles* ???: Mommy! (The group looks up and finds Grey on the balcony) Rose: Grey?? Erin: How'd he get outside? Grey: Can I come down too? Rose: Yeah sure, just hold on and let me come get you! (Rose gets up and heads up to the balcony before she comes back down with Grey in her arms) Rose: Here you go. Grey: Yay! Erin: Wanted to spend time with mommy huh little boy? Grey: Yeah! And with the world's best grandma! Erin: Awww thanks! Rose: You happy I got your friends back Grey? Grey: Yeah I am! I wish Ghira and Uncle Shade could have stayed a little longer though... Alex: Hey don't worry. They'll be back. Besides you still got Ghira's brother and sister. Grey: That's true. Erin: Surprised Izuku and Tsuyu haven't thought of their names yet. Jack: Yeah. Grey: Well, I've been calling them Max and Kim since yesterday. Alex: Huh?? Grey: Hey, it's better than calling them by the colors on their body. Rose: Hmm... Max and Kim. I like it. Jack: Me to. (The group looks at the sea) Jessica: *Rest head on Alex's shoulder* I finally feel at peace. Alex: Yeah. Erin: We all do. Jack: Sure do... (The group continues looking out before they hear cooing nearby) Erin: Hm? Grey: Uhh guys? What's with the infants? Alex: Huh?! (Alex and the others look to find Rayla, X and Ray approaching with Davey and the others. A group of infants follow suit) Ray: Hey guys! Erin: Yo Ray. What's going on? Ray: The babies wanted to come thank you guys! Kevin: Yeah! Juliet: You saved us all! We wanted to thank you all again! Jessica: Aww you kids! Alex: It wasn't a big deal. X: Big deal? Rayla: You defeated Alkorin! Pete: You brought us all back from the dead! Ray: You saved the ENTIRE Multi-Universe! Erin: Eh. That's just a Tuesday for us these days. Jack: And hey, you should thank everyone. Jessica: I agree Jack. In fact... *Turns to the mansion* HEY MILES! Miles: *Steps out* What's up Jess? Jessica: Get everyone down here! We got a party going on! Miles: What?? Erin: Just do it! Miles: Um okay. (Later, ALL the Defenders are seen together. Omega his family and Mina are seen looking over the new infants. Craig is seen playing with Mich and Clark. Izuku Uraraka and Tsuyu are seen with some infants and Max and Kim. Alex, Erin, Jessica, and Jack are seen talking to X, Ray and Rayla) Alex: Man now this is more I like it. Erin: Sure is big bro. Jack: Man, it's been awhile since we've had something like this happen! Alex: Yeah. Thanks for bringing everyone over here guys. X: No problem. Erin: So Rayla, how's it feel being a queen. Rayla: Pretty good honestly. Though Ray told me you told him that me and X were together. Erin: Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't hide it from him thinking that you wouldn't come back. Rayla: Oh I'm not mad, I understand. Though Ray did kind of get in X's face for a bit. Ray: I had to make sure he was honest with loving and wanting to make my twin sister happy. X: Well you could've done it a bit nicer to be honest... Ray: Sorry. Erin: Well as long as you're both happy together. Rayla: Oh trust me, we are. Oh! There's also good news on the Nest. Jessica: Yeah? X: Juliet decided she wants to help Rayla, so she's gonna become a mom for all the infants. Alex: Oh hey that's great! There are way too many infants for one mom anyway. Rayla: And there might be more since X keeps saying we need to make more. X: Well the adults are gonna start moving out and heading to other universes soon to start their own nests. Alex: They are? X: Yeah! We decided to let them roam about in the Omniverse so they can find a new life out there. Jessica: Oh really? Its almost members of the family are leaving. X: Well hey, on the bright side, Davey and his friends are staying. Alex: That's good to hear. Davey: Yay! Fume: Well hey, we love this place too much to leave. Juliet: No way could I EVER leave here again! Pete: You said it! Erin: Glad you're all staying then. Who knows? Maybe you guys might become Defenders like Omega and his kids. Kevin: Yeah, maybe. Juliet: But we've got too much responsibility right now for that stuff. Davey: We got nest to run! Rayla: That is very true. Juliet does have her training as a mom coming up after all. Alex: That's true. But who knows? X: Yeah. But for now, I think the future is bright for Targhuls. Jack: So true. (As the group continue they're talk, Yuri and Momo are seen together watching everyone) Momo: I just love how adorable the infants playing with everyone is. Yuri: Yeah. They certainly are fascinating creatures. Momo: They sure are. Yuri: To think they were once made as weapons for the Shadows during Alkorin's time. And now they are free to make their choices. Who they want to be. Momo: It would make for a beautiful story. Yuri: Yes. Maybe one day. Momo:... So. Yuri. Its all over now. Alkorin is gone. Yuri: Yeah. He is. And I think my father would be proud of me. Momo: So what do you think you'll do now? Are you going to stay with us? Yuri: I don't see why I wouldn't. It seems I've really made a name for myself here. Momo: So is that a yes? Yuri: I'd say so. Momo: That's good. Honestly, it would make me sad if you had to leave us. Yuri: And I'd hate to leave you all. And I want to thank you personally Momo. You were the one who gave me the chance and you helped me find a way to get my memories back. Momo: *Hugs Yuri* It was my pleasure. Yuri: Yeah. (Momo lets go of Yuri as they look over at the group. Foxtrot and Violet are then seen on the beach sitting together) Violet: Oh man! This was the most exciting week of my life! Foxtrot: It was the scariest for me... Violet: Well I mean yeah we did die, but now we're back and together again just like before! Foxtrot: Y-Yeah... Violet: Hm? Foxtrot what's wrong? Foxtrot: Huh? Violet: I mean you're always so nervous when we have one on one talks. Is something wrong? (Foxtrot gets even more nervous as he looks left and right trying to think of what to say. He then notices his family watching. THey say nothing but pretty much tell him to confess to Violet) Foxtrot: ...Um.... V-Violet? Violet: Yeah? Foxtrot: Well....There's...something I wanna say. Violet: What is it? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales